Machine Type Communication (MTC) or Machine to Machine (M2M) is communication made between an apparatus and an object without human intervention or with minimum human intervention. The “machine” may mean an entity which does not require direct human operation or intervention. The “MTC” may mean a type of data communication including one or more such machines. For example, the “machine” may be a device with a mobile communication module mounted, such as a smart meter, a vending machine, or the like. Recently, a smart phone has been advanced to automatically access a network and perform communication without a user's operation or intervention. Accordingly, a portable terminal having an MTC function has been considered as one type of such a machine.
An MTC terminal may be installed in a place having a bad electric wave environment as compared with a normal terminal. Therefore, the coverage of the MTC terminal should be improved to about 20 dB or higher as compared with the coverage the normal terminal.
In order for the MTC terminal to operate in the coverage improved to about 20 dB or higher as compared with the normal terminal, control information and/or data of each physical channel transmitted in a unit of only one subframe may be required to be repeatedly transmitted in a plurality of subframes.